Fighting Fate
by NorthmanGirl
Summary: Set After DAG. Sookie realizes there's more to the Eric and her than the bond, but it seems they have to fight fate just for the chance to be together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first ever fanfic so please don't get hostile. :) This is just an Introduction of sorts so it's really short. Sorry. :( Anyway this story is set two weeks after DAG. Sookie realizes what she feels for Eric, but it seems they must fight fate for the chance to be together.

Also these characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way. With that said I hope you enjoy.

Rated M for later chapters.

I woke up from a violent dream. I was being tortured. Tortured to no end. Then realization hit me. It wasn't just a dream. It was two weeks ago. It's weird how much your life can change in such a short amount of time. Amelia went to "visit'' her house in New Orleans. She says she doesn't blame me for Trey, but she forgets I can read her true thoughts. Bill was still healing though I have yet to visit him. Something I should really get around to doing considering I basically owed him my life. Then there was Eric. He came by the first couple of days to check up on me, but things between us are.....strained. Ever since that night, we just haven't been the same, but that's something I just don't want to think about right now. Sam's not going to let me come back to work anytime soon so that's all I have to do. Just sit around and think about things. Not today. Today I was getting out of the house.

After I had my coffee and bagel I was ready for my day. Walmart was first on my list. I had a few errands to run, and then I made my way to Tara's Togs. I hadn't seen Tara in awhile, and I didn't know exactly how she would act towards me. I held my breath as I walked in.

"Hey girl!" she gave me a gentle hug, and I immediately relaxed.

"I had to get of the house, and I haven't seen you in awhile so here I am."

"Well I'm glad to see ya." she gave me that Tara smile and added, ''I was just putting some things on clearance that are in your size." And that was it. We were Tara and Sookie again. A few new outfits and an hour later I was headed back home. Mentally I was thankful for this day, but physically I was regretting it. I pulled in as the sun was going down, and my thoughts returned to Eric. I knew I should be angry at him for not saving me, but he said he would explain. He told me I would understand ,and for some reason I believed him. I also missed him, but something was off with us. He was different around me. He was cautious and absent. Almost as if he couldn't look at me. What did I do? I mentally shook myself. I had to stop thinking of him.

I went inside and drew a bath. The most relaxing thing I could think of. Maybe not. As soon as I got in, I was flooded with thoughts. Thoughts of Bill and how he risked his life for me. Thoughts of Hunter and how his father probably thought I had blown them off. I would never see Niall again. Amelia hated me, and I couldn't blame her for that. Then thoughts of the things I had done with Eric in this same shower. Finally, for the first time in two weeks I cried. I cried for all those reasons and more. I was alone. I needed someone. I needed Eric. I wanted him here so bad it hurt, and that made me cry even harder.

I woke up in my bed. My eyes were all puffy from what I call sleep crying. I vaguely remembered being carried to bed. That couldn't be right because I.....The cool arm wrapped around me registered. I couldn't feel Eric through the bond so I froze. Who was in my room? My heart was pounding. I wanted to know, but I was scared to see. I squirmed to try and get out from under it, but it just tightened. _OK Stackhouse get a grip! Woman up! Just turn and see who it is. _I turned just enough to be met with those beautiful blue eyes. Then my two new favorite words were spoken.

"Hello Lover."

A/N: Yes I know it's way too short but the rest will be longer. This was just an introduction of sorts, but please review. Even if you didn't like it. Criticism is welcomed. The first real chapter will be up very soon. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. It's a little longer. I hope you like it. I want to also thank all of you who reviewed the intro. I really appreciate it. You were very incouraging, and I hope this doesn't dissapoint. Thank you.

The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way.

All words failed me. I couldn't explain to him how happy I was. So I showed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed his lips with mine. He froze with shock for about a second but only a second. He was on top of me and devouring my mouth in no time. God could this Viking kiss. When I couldn't breathe anymore he moved to my neck. I couldn't help but moan when he nibbled that sensitive spot just above my collar bone. From the smile I felt on my skin, I knew he enjoyed it. I was about to lose it all when something hit me.

"Eric why are you here? Why can't I feel you?" He stopped what he was doing.

"I am here because you called me lover. As for you not feeling me....." He let his sentence trail off as he pressed a very hard member into my thigh. I felt myself start to slip away again, but this time I couldn't think of a good enough reason not to fall. Eric had once asked me to yield to him, and that was exactly what I was doing. He knew as soon as I let go. He kissed down to my chest and pulled one of my breast into his mouth. His tongue played with my nipple until it was so hard it hurt. I made a whining sound when he released it, but he smiled bent to do the same to the kissed his way down my stomach. I moaned when he dipped his tongue in my belly button, and he looked up with a glint in his eye and did it again. My body showed it had a mind of its own when it bucked to the feel of his tongue. I heard him chuckle as he held me down with one hand while his other moved to my center. He slipped two of his talented fingers into me while his thumb rubbed my nub. His fingers thrusted at a slow agonizing pace. I couldn't take this.

"Eric," I whimpered.

His only response was to replace his fingers with his tongue. The things he could do to me with his tongue. He held my thighs as wide as they could go. His thumb was picking up pace while his tongue stroked me inside. I felt it building up inside me. I looked down at him and said, "Do it Eric!" He didn't need me to explain. As soon as his fangs sunk into my thigh I came screaming his name.

He climbed back up my body placing light kisses everywhere. When he got to my mouth I could taste my juices on him. He kissed me passionately before positioning himself at my entrance. I closed my eyes anticipating what was next.

"Look at me Lover."

My eyes flew open and he pushed into me with one thrust. We both made growling noises. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered, "I have missed you My Sookie." He kissed me as he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. His tongue never broke rhythm from his thrusting. He was making it slow and sweet, but some part of me wanted him to ravish me. I met his hips with a hard thrust, but he never broke rhythm. I kissed his shoulder and smiled. I knew what would do the trick. I bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He growled and his thrust became urgent. One stroke hit something in me that made me cry out. He realized he had found the jackpot and did it over and over I could feel both of our climaxes rising. I felt his fangs graze my nipple and yelled out, " Please! Oh Eric please!" He bit down and we came together. We rode it out and then he collapsed on me. He lazily licked where he had bitten while I ran my hand through his hair.

I must have dosed off for a while because when I woke I was tucked into the side of My Viking.

I nuzzled his chest and he kissed my hair. I felt so safe beside him. I knew nothing bad would ever happen to me when I was him. Well there was less of a chance anyway.

"Hello My Sleeping Beauty."

"Hello My Pillaging Viking."

That made him laugh his deep Eric laugh. I loved the way he laughed. I loved the way he felt next to me. I loved the way he held me. I just realized how many things I loved about him. If you loved just about everything about someone did that mean you loved them? Did I love Eric?

His voice broke my train of thought.

"Lover? Is something wrong?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"No. Everything is perfect." Which was true. Right now everything was perfect. He glanced over at the clock turned to me with a sad smile.

"I have to leave Lover. Dawn is approaching."

"I know," I smiled up at him. He kissed me on more time before getting up to get dressed.

"Will you come to Fangtasia tomorrow? I have to stay there tomorrow, but I need to see you."

"Sam won't let me work so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. I'll see you then." He gave me a light kiss and left.

He left me with a lot to think about. He was so much like the cursed Eric that I had grown to love. I could even see the Sheriff Eric, and I still liked him. He was My Eric. He was loving, gentle, and caring. Then there was the wild and ruff side that I had grown to adore. Something had changed. We had changed. I had spent so much time fighting our bond, pissing him off, and pushing him away that I hadn't really seen who he had become. I was so mad at him for not saving me that night that it hurt to see him. I had called and called him through our bond, but he didn't come. He said he would explain. He said I would understand, and I believe him. Something in me was screaming _You Love him! Just say it you idiot. _But I had learned to not always listen to my it hit me. Our bond! I had just made love with Eric without the bond. All these feelings were mine. All the love I was feeling was my actual love for Eric! Right now I wasn't as concerned about what had happened to the bond as I should be. I was just shocked that it had taken me this long to realize this. I was in love with Eric. Now what?

A/N: So I know still on the short side, but they are going to get long. The next would should be quite a bit longer.(hopefully). Well please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is chapter 2. You get some of EPOV too. I hope you like it. Also thank yous are do to all of you who sent in reviews. A couple of them gave me some ideas for later chapters, which was an unexpected treasure. Anyway thank you, and I hope this keeps your interest.:)

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way.

EPOV

I could feel all the emotions running through Sookie as I flew home. I had blocked my side of the bond from her, but I could still feel her tidal wave of emotions. That's what had brought me there to her house tonight. Before her attack, she had told me that I was the one man she was with until she figured out if it was just the bond between us or something more. I knew the bond had nothing to do with what I felt for this stubborn woman. It only made it more noticeable. I was ready to tell her my true feelings for her that same night, but she insisted that she did not want to hear it. Infuriating woman.

The night she was tortured, I shut off my side of the bond. I didn't know if would work as I hoped it would, but I had to try. I could not let her feel what I was feeling. Hatred and rage had almost consumed me. There was also the overwhelming sadness and heart clenching pain I felt for her. She had been beaten and tortured to no end and I wasn't there. I did not save her when Compton had, and when she said those very similar words to me I thought I would die. I would explain. She would understand. I checked on her every night after that. Only twice did I stop in and say hello. I let the bond open a little bit so she would know I was coming and I occasionally sent her feelings to relax and calm her. I knew she was hurting physically and emotionally, but it hurt me to look at her. I wanted to take her pain away. I was the one who hadn't been there for her when she called. It was my responsibility. I would make this up to her.

The last night I talked to her was when I put together my plan. It had worked when she was in the hospital so it would work now. I would block my side of the bond completely. I would gradually see her more and more so she would know her feelings were her own. I didn't want to push it on her all at once. She would realize that she loved me as I loved her. I went to sleep that morning with a smile on my face. I woke up gasping for air. I could feel her pain like someone had staked me. I could feel the pull of her call on me. She was in pain and calling for me, and this time I would be there. The rest you already know.

Now I was home enjoying the feelings of love and happiness coming from her. Right before I felt the hum of her sleeping and dawn pulling me under I felt a hint of panic. I almost burst out the door, but then I stopped. There was nothing I could do. I would die before I made it to my car and no one would realize Sookie was even gone. Against my will I fell asleep.

SPOV

I woke up late the next day. Between my late night workout and my great revelation, I was exhausted. When I rolled over and saw that it was four o'clock in the afternoon I wasn't surprised. I figured I would go to Fangtasia at nine and get ready an hour before hand so that left me with four hours to do what I needed to do. I really needed to clean the my house, and I really needed to talk to Bill. He would probably get up around 6:30 so I got up and started cleaning.

I was never one to let my house go, but it looked like a tornado had hit my house. I guess it hadn't really been cleaned since Amelia left. I was just glad cleaning was one of my talents.

I had the whole house cleaned before 6:30. I changed out of my grimy clothes and headed to Bill's house. I walked so I would have time to prepare myself for the sight of Bill. I didn't know what to expect.

I waited outside his house until I saw the sun go down. Being in his house brought back memories, but that's all they were. I loved Eric now and a trip down memory lane wouldn't do a thing for me. I walked up the steps to his room and went in. I was so happy when I saw him. He looked so much better than the last time. He still looked like he had the Bird Flu, but now he back some his color and movement. He scooted over and patted the bed. When I sat down I couldn't help but cry. He hugged me to him and in a whispering chant he said," It's OK darling. It's OK."

"Bill I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said and kissed my cheek. I felt his chest rise like he had inhaled a strong scent. Why was he smelling me? Then I had a DUH! moment. Of course he would smell Eric. I had to say something. Anything.

"Bill I-"

"It OK Sookie," he cut me off. "I understand. Really. I wish you would pick me of course, but I understand. I already knew I didn't have a chance." He smiled but it was sad.

"Bill don't say that. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I just-"

"Love him," He was getting good at cutting me off. Wait did he just say that? he must have seen the confused look on my face because he spoke again. "Sookie I know you love Eric. Everyone knows you love Eric." What the hell! Why didn't I get this memo? "Ever since Hallow cursed him, and it's my fault. I know I hurt you Sookie. Some days I wish I never brought you into that bar, but you found someone who makes you happy, and I would never take that away. I see the way you look at each other. It's more than the way you ever loked at me. I just want you to be happy that's with Eric then I wish you the best. I'll always be here for you Sookie."

Listening to him talk about Eric just made me want for him. I felt my love for Eric come back up, along with some lust. I had paniced a little about my love for him right before I went to sleep last night, but now I was happy and sure of my love for him. I couldn't wait for 9:00. I remembered where I was and mentally slapped myself. Bill was sitting there waiting for me to respond to his heart felt speech, and I was sitting here thinking of Eric. Could I be mmore off an ass?

"Please don't blame yourself. I'll always love you Bill." I didn't need to explain the whole ' I love you but I'm not in love with you' thing with him. He knew what I meant. I glanced at the clock. 8:30. Dang it. I had to get ready in record time. " I'm sorry Bill I have to go Fangtasia." He nodded and smiled as I bent to kiss his cheek.

Then I was knocked over with rage. Unbelieveable rage. I heard his dark angry voice boom, " No need Sookie. I have seen just about enough of you." Then he was gone. I yelled his name and probed the bond, but it was gone to. What had happened? What had made him so mad that he never wanted to see me again?

EPOV

I woke up the way went to sleep. Alarmed. Had someone taken Sookie? I amediately started towards her home. I tried the bond and I felt how nervous she was. When I was almost at her house I felt a wave of love and lust hit me. She was so happy. I knew right away she was fine. She must have some how felt me coming. I could feel her close, but she wasn't at her home. Compton.

I flew to his house. She was there. I could feel her. I ran up the steps and then I heard it.

"I will always love you Bill." She glanced at the clock and her face dropped.

"I'm sorry Bill. I have to go to Fangtasia." Then she kissed him. I felt like she had staked me through the heart. My block on the bond must have slipped because she was knocked down with my rage.

"No need Sookie. I have seen just about enough of you." and then I left. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. Last night had somehow mad her realize she loved Bill, and I thought it was me. I heard her scream my name, but I didn't turn around. There was nothing she could ever say.

A/N: Well there it was. What did you think? Poor Eric right!?! Anyway it might be a couple days until the next one. My life took a turn for crazy.=) I don't know how long the next chapter will be but if it's shorter than this I'll have another one right behind it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I had very little time the breathe this weekend. I'm so happy about all the positive reviews I'm getting from everyone. Thank you so much. I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP.

These Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way.

SPOV

I had no clue what to do. I didn't even know what I did. The only thing I could come up with was me being at Bill's, but he wouldn't react that way about that. At least I didn't think he would. I wanted to chase after him, but I had no idea where he went. I tried to call him, but he must have turned his phone off. I gathered my things to leave, but Bill stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find him. I guess I'll start with Fangtasia."

"Sookie you don't know where he could be. Chasing after him could put you in danger. That's not a really smart plan."

"Thank you Bill," I said full of sarcasm. "What would the Great Compton do in this situation." I knew he was just trying to help, but now wasn't the time for his condescending shit.

"I didn't mean to anger you Sookie. I just want you to be safe. In my condition, I could not help you if you were in trouble."

I hadn't really thought about that. He had almost died(for good) saving my life, and two weeks later here I was risking it again.

"Just let him calm down Sookie. He will see that he jumped to conclusions and come find you. Don't put yourself in danger over this Sookie, please."

He almost looked scared. I felt so bad for him, and I knew the things he said were true. I smiled and nodded in agreement. It _was_ stupid to chase after a vampire. As if I could ever catch him.

The walk through the cemetery was a long one. All I could think about was Eric. I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I pictured his face and what he had said. I still had no idea what had set him off, but I would find out. Eric would come find me.

I really thought Bill was right, but boy was he wrong. Three days and no Eric. I couldn't do this anymore. I wouldn't cry myself to sleep over this anymore. I had no idea what his problem was, but I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to tell me. This needed to be resolved and soon. I was going to Fangtasia tonight whether he liked it or not.

EPOV

I had just left Compton's when my phone went off. I knew it was her so I threw it against a tree. Honestly I just wanted to break something, but knowing it was her who was calling made it better. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't really care. As long as it was away from _Her. _I had never let a woman get to me like this in my entire existence. It has never hurt to think of some one's name like it did now. She had made me soft. She made me feel things that I didn't want to feel and for what? To throw them in my face with Compton? Even if it was not I that she wanted, how could she go back to Compton? He had done one good deed for her, and that was because I had sent him. It didn't matter. She had chosen, and it was done.

I hadn't even realized where I was going until I walked through the employee entrance. I would find a fangbanger, and I would fuck and feed like I had for so many years.

"Pam."

"Yes Master?" She knew what kind of mood I was in.

"Bring me a fresh meal."

"Blonde?"

"Anything but." I knew she was confused, but she did not ask. Only nodded and left. A few minutes later she was back with a brunette and quickly left. It didn't got he way I had hoped.

I fed from her, but it was not even close to what I wanted it to taste like. I couldn't bring myself to do anything more than feed from her. I glamoured her and sent her on her way.

She had stripped me from my nature. She had ruined me. How had such a simple human woman changed me so much?

"She's not so simple Master." I hadn't realized I was saying these things aloud.

"No. She's not."

"Eric, what happened?"

As I told her the story her disbelief grew. Then she was angry. She was almost as angry as I was.

"So she is back with Compton then?"

"Yes, I do believe she made it clear that she loved him."

"Stupid human."

We left it at that. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I was in the mood to kill something. That wasn't a very good mood to be in right now. I was in a building full of people who wanted to die. I told Pam I was leaving and to close up.

The next few days were the same. People were more frightened to approach me than usual. I could tell Pam was unsure of what to say to me. I knew my mood was bad for business, but right now I didn't really care.

I was in my office when the phone rang.

"Northman."

"Ah, Sheriff Northman. I'm so glad you decided to answer this time."

"What do you want Madden?'' His tone changed quickly.

"You and your bonded are needed in Las Vegas. Pack your things, and be here in two days."

SPOV

I was nervous about seeing Eric. I didn't know if he would even talk to me. When I pulled into the parking lot I almost turned around and went right back home, but I had to do this. No running. Pam was at the door tonight so I relaxed a little. But not for too long.

"Hi Pam." I smiled at her, but she was less than happy to see me. She almost looked shocked to see me.

"Ms. Stackhouse. I was not expecting to see you here. Where is Mr. Compton?"

"Is he suppose to be here?"

She gave me a strange look and said, " Bill let you come here, to Eric's bar, without him? He must be very sure of himself."

"I have come here without Bill before Pam. Wait. Why would Bill care about what I'm doing here any how?"

" That's different. You were not Bill's the last time you came here Sookie."

What was she talking about? Had she taken a blow to the head? " I'm not Bill's now Pam and-" Then it hit me. "Is that what he thinks!?! That I'm with Bill! Why would he think that?"

"You don't love Bill?"

"Not like that."

"Come Sookie," she said taking me by the arm. " You must talk to Eric."

I didn't know what was going on, but I was about to find out. She didn't even knock on his office door. She just flung us both in there. Eric looked shocked. Shocked and angry. This was not going to be good.

"Master. There has been a mis-" Eric cut her off.

"Leave us!" He practically growled. Pam gave me a reassuring look and then left.

"Eric I-"

"The King has summoned us. Go home and pack your things. We leave tomorrow."

"What? Wait Eric there's something I need to tell you."

"There is nothing to say. Go home and pack. I will send a car for you tomorrow evening."

"Eric listen to me! I-" Dammit I was sick of him cutting me off.

"Pam!" Before I could blink she was in the office. " Please escort Ms. Stackhouse to her car."

She grabbed me by the elbow and brought me out of the office. There was a crash from inside, and we both stopped. I had to tell him. He was jsut so stubborn. Sometimes it felt like we were fighting fate just trying to be together. Well gloves on then. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Pam he has to know. If I thought Eric loved some else it would kill me. I have to tell him. Even if it doesn't change anything, he has to know."

"This isn't going to end well for me." She wasn't happy about it, but she let me go. I walked back into his office and saw his computer in pieces by the wall. I guess that was the crash we heard.

"Eric."

His voice was low and calm, but I could hear the anger and torment behind it. " What are you still doing here _Sookie_." It hurt me to hear my name come out of his mouth like acid, but I stood straight. I was not running away.

"I love you."

A/N: There it was. What did you think? And yes, I'm predicting some(substitute- a lot of) ESN in the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is. I liked writing this chapter. I hope you like reading it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way.

I was pretty sure that was the last thing he was expecting. I watched the string of emotions cross his face. First it was shock and confusion, but then there was pain and anger. That was the opposite effect I had wanted. The longest minute of my life passed before he spoke.

" You seem to say that more than I thought."

"What?"

"Sookie I don't have time for this." He didn't have time for this? Fine I wouldn't waste his time. _No more running Sookie! Stand your ground._ I guess I was going to be wasting some of his time. I stepped a little closer to his desk.

"Then you better make time." I dropped my purse and sat down. The Viking wasn't too happy with my new backbone, but I wasn't done. "You don't have to talk, but you _will_ listen to what I have to say." That did it. He was livid. He was in my face in less than a second.

"You have five seconds to leave my office. After that I will personally escort you."

"I know what you think you saw. You're wrong. You came in at the wrong time. I do love Bill, but I'm not in love with him. That's what our whole conversation was about. He said I was in love with you, I agreed, and we became friends. I love _you, _but if you don't believe me, I can't be with you. I'm done running Eric. So don't get that confused with me walking out that door."

I think he may have been stunned. Maybe I had said to much at once. I thought I had gotten through to him, but he made no move to stop me when I got up. Couldn't say I didn't try. I gave him one last look before I opened the door. Nothing. I opened the door and...... it slammed shut. I felt his mouth at my ear.

"You're not Bill's?" His voice was low and husky.

I shook my head and turned to face him. "I never was."

He was on me then. My back slammed into the door. When it wasn't eating at mine, his mouth was everywhere. He ripped my shirt and bra off before I even knew what was happening. Not that I really cared. He pulled my pants down low enough to allow him entrance. He tested how ready I was, and I felt his smile on my neck. I was beyond ready. He filled me in one hard thrust. I screamed his name as he pulled out and slammed into me again. My legs tightened around his waist as my hips met his. He growled and thrust harder. I could feel my release near.

"Say it Sookie!"

"I love you Eric!" He bit into my breast and we both came. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I was clinging on to him for dear life as he held us up. I didn't think my legs would hold me when we detached so I held on to his arm. He laughed when he looked down at me.

"You look thoroughly pillaged my Love."

I smiled up at him. "I feel thoroughly pillaged." His face turned serious all of a sudden. He took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Sookie I am so sorry for they way I reacted. It just killed me to think you were with Compton. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Eric. I understand. Just don't do it again." We both laughed. I loved the way his chest felt when he laughed. Being in his arms felt like a dream. I loved being wrapped up in him. A knock on the door brought us back to reality. That's when I thought about what everyone in the bar must have heard us do. I felt the blush spread to my face. I tried to find my shirt or anything to cover myself with, but everything was in shreds. I looked up at Eric helplessly. He sighed and walked over to the closet. After I slipped into one of Eric's shirts he got the door.

Pam walked in with a smirk on her face.

"I see all is right with the world again." Eric walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes Pam. Everything is how it should be. I trust you can lock up tonight?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. I think it's time we left." Eric threw me over his shoulder and took off to the parking lot. I was giggling like a school girl when we got to the car. He set me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Where are you taking me Mr. Northman?"

"You'll see." He kissed me and told me to get in. I didn't really care where he took me as long as he was there. I didn't ever want to be away from him. I felt safe with him. As long I was with him I would be okay. That went against everthing I was about, but I didn't care anymore.

When we pulled infront of gate secured house, make that a mansion, I got nervous. I had a feeling I knew exactly where we were, but I still had to ask.

"Eric, where are we?"

He looked at me and smiled. "This is my home Lover."

I don't know why I was so nervous when we got to the door. It was just his house. Nothing major. I kept telling myself that, but it didn't help. I was actually going to see Eric's house.

When we walked in my breath caught. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. We walked into the biggest living room I had ever been in. He had decorated in the latest style. There was a huge flat screen T.V. on the wall with a home theatre system, a massive fireplace, and probably the comfiest looking couch I had seen. That was all I really got to see because Eric was pulling be up a stair case.

"You can see the house later Lover. I have other things I would like to occupy your time with." We went into an office, and Eric pressed what I guessed was a button under his desk. A book shelf moved to the side to show a doorway. Eric pulled me down some steps and pressed in a code to open another door. I was waiting for the James Bond theme to start playing.

When he turned on the light, the first thing I saw was a huge bed. There was a frdge and microwave on one side of the room. He walked over to a doorway that he informed me was the bathroom. After I saw that bed I really didn't care about anythign else anymore. I think he caught on to my mood because he beside me in an instant. He kissed me then moved to my ear.

"As much as I love to see you in my clothes Lover, I believe I like you naked even more." He went for the buttons on my shirt and I slappd his hands away.

"I always seem to be the first one to lose their clothing," I said reaching for the bottom of his shirt. He helped me pull it off of him. My hands slid down his chest to his belt. I undid it and pulled him over to the bed. I climbed to the middle of the bed and curled my finger telling him to come here. He was on be instantly. He undid every button as slow as possible. I was practically begging for him by the time he had my pants off. He got off the bed to get out of his pants and came right back. His mouth found mine, and my lips parted for his tongue. When I had to take a breath he started to kiss down my body, but I pulled him back up to me. He looked at me confused, but I just shook my head. As much as I loved it when he did that to me, I needed to feel him in me now. He smiled knowingly when I spread my legs wider. He positioned himself at my entrance. He bent to kiss me and entered me at the same time it was slow and loving. He filled me all the way and then slowly pulled out until just his tip was in me. Then he would fill me again. He brought one of my knees up and went even deeper. I was getting closer and so was he. He looked in my eyes and whispered, "I love you Sookie." That was all I needed to push me over the edge. My walls clenched around him, and he bit into me. I felt him release inside me. He thrust a few more times emptying into me.

I was sad at the loss of him when he pulled out of me, but he rolled on his back taking me with him. He pulled me to his side, and I burried my face in the crook of his arm. We fit together perfectly. I sighed contemptly, and he kissed my fore head. I knew I had alot of things to worry about. Like why I had to go to Vegas, but I just couldn't bring myself to worry about it. Not lying here with him. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and wrapped in my Viking's arms.

A/N: Ah a sweet reunion. And no cliff hanger! What do you think? Thanks for reading guys! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh man it has been awhile. I'm so sorry about the wait but if I told you about all the things that kept me completely busy it would be another week before you got to read the chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I hope you like it.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way.

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. I never thought that I would wake up in Eric's arms. It felt amazing. I almost jumped out of bed when I remembered why I should never be able to wake up next to Eric, but last night came flooding back to me. I was in Eric's version of a hidey hole. Day chamber, whatever he wanted to call it. I stayed there a couple more minutes until finally nature called. I untangled myself from Eric and stumbled my way to the bathroom. It was quite possibly the largest bathroom I had ever seen. There was a huge jacuzzi tub, a walk-in shower, his and her sinks, and finally a toilet. It was closer to the size of my room than my bathroom.

When I was done I walked over to the nightstand to get my phone and see what time it was. 5:30! I had slept later than I ever had. I was getting way to used to vampire hours. I would only have an hour to tour the house if I went right now. I wanted to be here when Eric woke up, and I would really rather have Eric as a tour guide. I made my mind up and got back into bed. I snuggled back into him and waited. Less than thirty minutes later I felt him stir. He was already starting to wake up. I rested my chin on his chest and looked up into his beautiful face. His arm tightened around me, and a smile spread across his face.

"Lover, I want to wake up beside you everyday." Truthfully I did too, but I thought if I told him that he would ask me to do something I wasn't ready for so I just smiled at him.

"Tell me of your day Lover." This was going to be a short conversation.

"Well I woke up at 5:30, used the bathroom, and crawled back in here with you. Eric does your age let you wake up early?" Well that was random.

"Yes. I can wake, but I can't go out of this room." He leered down at me, and I knew what was coming. "I just have to find things to do until then." For some reason I felt like toying with my Viking. His eyes widened as I straddled him, but he didn't object. I kissed down his chest, and he moaned when I dipped my tongue into his belly button. I smiled and did it again. _That's payback Buddy! _I kissed to the tip of his perfect V-cut. His erection was pressing into me, but I had a plan. I didn't touch him where he wanted it the most. I just started to kiss and lick down his thigh. His moans were just giving more ammunition for what I had planned. Eric had done this to me so many times, and I was going to give it right back. When I was done doing the same thing up his other thigh I whispered, " Don't move one muscle Eric Northman." I could tell he was doing everything he could to hold himself back. I slowly backed off the bed and walked backwards towards the bathroom. Eric looked confused and frustrated.

"What are you doing?" For some reason it sounded like he had just ran a marathon. I was already in the bathroom doorway so I knew I could beat him if he tried anything.

"I'm going to take a shower." I quickly closed and locked the door, but I saw Eric's face turn into complete shock first. I heard him outside the door, but he didn't come in. I had locked the door but that wouldn't stop him. I took the longest shower I have ever taken my whole life.

When I was done Eric was no longer in the room. I didn't really think he was mad about what had happened so I didn't worry about it. I didn't really have anything to wear so I found one of Eric's button up shirts and threw it on. I set out to find him in the huge house I did not know. It didn't take very long. Eric was sitting at the counter drinking a Trueblood. I smiled at him, but he just narrowed his eyes. Just as I started to freak out about him being mad, a smile broke out across his face.

"You will pay for that Lover." I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out. "But first we must discuss our trip." Ugh. Vegas.

"Do we really have to go?"

His face and voice softened instantly." I am sorry Sookie, but it seems there is no way around it." He must have felt how uneasy I was about the trip because suddenly I was wrapped up in my Viking.

"It's okay Sookie. I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe with me." I knew he was right. I could feel myself calming down. I realized it was still all my doing. I still couldn't feel him.

"Eric why can't I feel you?" His body tensed for a second.

"I'm waiting for you to realize something."

"What?" I couldn't think of anything that I had yet to realize.

"You have to do this one on your own."

"Not even a hint?"

He let out an unnecessary sigh and said, ''I don't want to cloud anything up. Everything you feel is yours."

What was he talking about? He didn't want to cloud anything up? Was I suppose to be looking for something? An answer? What was he talking about? What could his feelings cloud over?

"You will figure it out, but now we must talk about our trip. We don't have much time. We have to go to your home and get your clothes. I'm sorry you don't have more time." He was right. I should be thinking about why I had to go to Vegas. There was plenty to worry about when it came to my little trip. I tried not to think about anything bad that could happen. I would be with Eric. He would protect me.

I helped Eric pack his things for Vegas, and then we headed towards my house. It was still a little weird coming home to an empty house. I was so used to Amelia being there that it still surprised me she was gone. Thinking about Amelia made me sad so I set my mind to other things/

"What kind of clothes do I need to pack?"

" You will need some professional clothing, dresses, and some comfortable things as well."

So this was a business trip."Will I be working on this trip?"

"That is my guess. Victor didn't go into specifics, but I would be quite shocked if they did not use your ability while they had you there." Great. I didn't have completely terrible feelings for Decastro, but I despised Victor. Maybe it was because he was the one that came to my house that night. What I really hated was being pulled into vampire politics.

I packed my things as quickly as I could and left. Thanks to Eric's lunatic driving, we were at a private jet in no time. I didn't ask any questions. I figured the jet was Eric's, but I didn't know for sure. If it was his I really didn't want to know. When we were settled in our seats my mind went back to what Eric had told me about the bond. I really wanted to know what he was talking about, and I really didn't want to think about Vegas. He thought he was clouding something. I was suppose to see something clearly. The only thing I wasn't ever sure about with him was my feelings. I didn't know what me and what was him. It was like what he felt.......clouded what I felt. Oh dear lord. He thought I wasn't sure about my feelings for him. It was so obvious now what he had said. I was possibly the dumbest person alive.

"Eric?" I didn't really know how to say what I wanted to say.

I think he could feel all the conflicting things running through me, but I couldn't feel him at all. "Sookie?"

"I love you."

He replied before I could go into what I wanted to say."I love you too Lover."

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't finished." He looked confused. I didn't really word that so great, but I would get there." I just really need to say this without any interruption." He nodded and I continued. "I love you when our bond is intact.'' He looked like I had staked him through the heart. "Without the bond though...we...it's just..." I couldn't find the words. I wanted it to sound romantic and amazing, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I knew what I wanted to say, but the words got lost on teh way out. I looked at him for inspiration, and flinched away from his glare. I'm so glad I couldn't hear his thoughts. Before he murdered me I just spit out the words. " I you love just as much if not more without the bond. I don't ever want to be without you." Before I could say anything else he was on me. His mouth crushed mine, and he was already trying to take my clothes off. His touch felt amazing, but all I could think about was the pilot. It took everything in me to stop him. "Eric I can't do this here."

I thought his mouth was going to scrape the floor, but he quickly pulled himself together. "If you keep this up Lover, I'm going to eventually attack you in public." I laughed at the visual he gave me. He thought I was doing this on purpose again.

"Eric it's just the pilot. He can hear us."

"Lover, my whole bar heard your screams and you're worried about a pilot?" He started back towards me, but I stopped him.

"I wasn't really thinking about anything else that day Eric, but just knowing he can probably hear what I'm saying right now just kind of makes it worse." He pouted and said fine. He pulled me to him as got back in his seat. It was more like a sofa so I could curl up next to him. I didn't know I was still tired I was until then.

"I thought you were going to say you didn't want to be with me." I was almost out when he said that.

"Never. I love you Eric." I fell asleep to the feeling of love flowing through the bond.

I didn't know how long I had been out. All I remembered was being carried out of the jet and into a car. Eric woke me when the car stopped in front of a huge building. When I stepped out, I was bombarded with all the lights of the city. It was beautiful. I was so happy to be here with Eric that I almost forgot why I was here.

"Ah Miss Stackhouse, Sheriff Northman, I'm so glad you are here." Just his voice gave me the creeps. "It seems we are in need of your assistance." It didn't seem like he was to pleased about that. "Come, I will show you to your rooms."

The further we got into the hotel the more I felt trapped. I didn't trust Victor for anything. I wanted to run out of there so bad, but Eric's hand kept me there. He pushed calm towards me, but it wasn't enough. Something was off about this whole thing.

When we got to the room Victor said someone would be up shortly to escort us tot he king and then he left. As soon as the door closed I told Eric what I thought.

"Something's wrong Eric."

"Yes Lover but it seems we are stuck."

A/N: well there it was. What do you think? I didn't really mean for it to end tehre but it just kinda did. I swear to have the next chapter up very soon. Hopefully tonight. I hope you liked it. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well this one doesn't have too much action but I had to get it out of the way so I could flow into the next chapter. Still, I hope you enjoy it. It may be a couple of days before the next one.

These characters belong to Charliane Harris. I do not own them in any way.

SPOV

I didn't like feeling stuck here, but at least I was with Eric. We barely had time to change before there was a knock at the door. He wasn't kidding when he said someone would be up here shortly. I had changed into black dress pants and a silk blood red shirt with a plunging neck line. I could feel Eric's lust through the bond and smiled. I wish we had time. He took my hand and we walked out of the room to meet a nice looking vampire waiting on us.

"Mr. Northman, Ms. Stackhouse." He nodded to us both. "My name is Kendle. If you need anything during your stay you can contact me. Now I am to escort you to the King." We followed behind him. I was still uneasy about his whole thing, but if everyone was like Kendle maybe it wouldn't be so bad. _Yeah you keep on thinking that Sookie._Eric gave my hand a little squeeze and I relaxed a little more. I hope we were just paranoid, but I still couldn't shake all of the negative vibes I was getting from being here. We walked down the longest hallways and finally stopped at two big red doors. Kendle opened the doors for us to walk in and closed them, leaving us trapped in a room with Victor and the King.

EPOV

Sookie was feeling uneasy when we entered the Hotel. She had a right to be. Victor didn't go into specifics on the phone, but I know what they want. This little "problem" they needed Sookie for, was just a ploy to get her in Vegas. I know that with me out of the picture they could do as they please with Sookie. Ever since that night at Merlotte's, Felipe has been interested in her. He wants her to himself so he can use her any way wants. I will not allow that to happen. I will guard her with my life. Once we were in that room with Felipe and Victor I knew they weren't

planning anything for tonight. He was going to keep up his little charade for now.

"Eric. It is so good to see you and your bonded again. I wish it was for pleasure, but it seems it must be for business. I understand that Ms. Stackhouse has helped you with a financial problem in the past. Is this correct?"

"Yes your Majesty. Sookie helped me find someone who had been stilling money from my bar."

"Excellent!" He turned to Sookie then and told her of his problem." It seems we have a group of people who have learned to count cards. They disguise them selves well for humans I'm afraid. They have collected over a million dollars from my casinos. I would really like to take this care of as you can see. Do you believe you could solve this little problem for me Ms. Stackhouse?" As if she had any choice. She glanced at me and I gave her a quick nod. I only hoped she didn't offer him the same deal she had to me that night.

"Your Majesty, if my bonded agrees, then I will have no issues helping you solve your problem." Thank the Gods. She basically told them to ask me. She didn't get mad about being forced to do this or act like a child. She has surprised me quite a few time in the past two days.

When everyone turned to me I simply nodded in agreement. Like I had a choice.

"Wonderful! We will discuss all the details tomorrow. Tonight you should go out and see the city. It is a beautiful place. So many things to do." when we were dismissed Kendle offered to show us back to our room, but I declined. I had things I wanted to do.

SPOV

Eric was holding my hand as we walked down the hallway. When we turned the corner he pushed me up against the wall.

"Eric! What the hell?" He scared the crap out of me.

His response was to start devouring my neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked his way down to my chest. I remembered where we were and pushed at him. I felt his smile on my skin and it almost made me give up. Almost.

"Eric! Stop! Not right here!" He really could care less, but I couldn't do this in front of all of Vegas.

Finally he pulled away but the look in his eyes made me squirm." Oh yes! Do that again." I stopped moving immediately and my thoughts went back to the first time he had said that to me. This wasn't helping at all. Then I thought about how he had gotten me to suck that bullet out of him. That did it.

"Eric I'm not doing this here!"

"You have been toying with me all day Sookie! That stunt with at home, the flight here, and that shirt! I saw that smile you had when you walked out of the bathroom. I know what your doing and I you will pay My Dear." I knew he was serious and that brought a smile to my face. He quirked an eyebrow up.

"Something funny?"

"Eric, the last two weren't on purpose. I promise."

"Are you asking for mercy?" He was quite irritating when he thought he was in charge. I squirmed against him again, and he growled. The elevator beside us binged and he threw us in there. I had no idea if anyone was in there because my legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was kissing me like his life depended on it. I didn't really care if anyone was there now. When his mouth broke from mine I looked around to see it empty. I detached from him. and he wasn't too happy about that. I walked over to the panel and stopped the elevator. I heard another growl come from him and then I was back against the wall. He yanked my pants down as I fumbled for the button on his. He tore his off and pushed into me in the same second. I screamed out his name and dug my heels into him. He drove into me over and over. I started to feel it building up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm yours Eric."

I thought he was going to break my pelvis after that. I came screaming his name and slumped against him. I felt him release and he struggled to hold us both up. A couple of minutes later we pulled apart and set ourselves back to rights. He started the elevator back up as I tried to fix my hair. When the doors opened to our floor we walked to our door. As soon as it closed behind us we were back at it. This time though we took it slow. We made loved and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next day a little closer to what I was used to. It was 12:30 so I had about five or six hours until Eric woke up. When I got out of the bathroom I saw a note propped up on the night stand.

Lover,

If you wake before I do, please enjoy yourself. I left you a credit card and the people up front know what car is ours. If you would rather stay in today though, I remember seeing a fairly large pool. Please do not wear yourself out today. You are going to need all your strength when I wake.

~E

I could practically see the smirk on his face as I read that. He was beyond cocky. I still didn't feel right spending his money. Hey you can't change a lifetime of habits in two days! I liked his idea of the pool though. I quickly changed into my suit and headed downstairs.

It was a huge pool! Maybe the right word was ocean. I spread my towel across a chair and layed down. I hadn't tanned in a about a week so I was in heaven. After about thirty minutes I went to get into the pool, but a woman came up to me before I could get in.

"Your Sookie Stackhouse right?"

She caught me off guard, but I quickly recovered. "Yes I am. Have we met?" I hated to ask that. It made people sound rude, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. My name is Caiden, Caiden Heart. I..uh.. Well it's just I've heard about you and would like to talk to you about your choices." Oh great. I love it when people think that I'm not a Christian or that I run around in a devil suite during the day.

"Listen. I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm on vacation and I just can't deal with you people right now. You come to my home, you threaten me, and you are just rude. I am a Christian and that's all you need to know."

"No! Ms. Stackhouse I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I'm not with the Fellowship or anything like that. I'm.." She stepped a little closer to me and quietly said, "I'm dating a vampire too. I believe you met him last night. Kendle?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I was so rude! Yes, yes I met Kendle last night. He was very nice." She smiled proudly at me. I knew that smile. I did the same thing when people talked about Eric. I suddenly remembered what she had said. "What did you mean you wanted to talk about my choices?" She motioned for us to move back to my chair. When we were seated she started.

"Well it's just that we, Kendle and I, have been thinking about becoming bonded. Maybe even getting married. Anyway people say that you are bonded to Eric Northman, and that he is not someone who gets bonded." She paused to make sure she hadn't some how offended me and continued. "I was just wondering how did it go? I mean do you regret it?"

I took a minute to think about what to tell her. I decided to just tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stackhouse. That was rude of me to ask." She got but I stopped her.

"No. Please. I was just thinking." When she sat back down I started. "Well, OK, see the thing is, when Eric and I bonded, I didn't know what was happening. I mean I knew what was happening, but I didn't know what it meant. He was saving me from another vampire. After I found out what happened, I wasn't too thrilled. I hated the bond." I don't think she was expecting for me to say that. But I wasn't done. "But I was with someone else when it happened. So I wasn't about to do anything with Eric. I know this isn't what you thought you were going to hear, but it's the truth. Unless you are certain that this is what you want, that you would never want to be with anyone else don't do it. But if are sure, you should do it. Because I have never been happier than I am right now. Once I acknowledged my feelings and bond with Eric it was like I woke up. If both of you want this, you should do this." That was probably the longest speech I have given in a while. It was also probably extremely confusing, but when I looked up at her she seemed happy.

"You're right. I wasn't expecting you to say that. I thought it was going to be some big happy story. Like you fell in love with him the first time you saw him." I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "I know it sounds stupid." She said laughing with me.

"No that's not it!" I said in between fits of laughter. "I hated him! The first time I met him I was a little curious, but I couldn't stand him!" I was laughing again, and so was she.

After we got back to normal I realized how much time had passed. Eric would be getting up very soon. "Caiden I have to go, but please call me so we can get together again sometime." I gave her my number and started to walk back towards the room. I was almost to the elevators when I was grabbed. Two Weres. Before I could scream one of them hit me.

I woke up in a large dim room. I couldn't believe it. Eric didn't think anything would happen so soon, but neither of us thought anything like this was going to happen. I didn't even know who had me. Or why.

"Ms. Stackhouse. It's so good to see again."

"Victor."

A/N: Well what did ya think? Complete hatred for Victor? Also I know what I want to do in the next chapter but I want to involve you guys in it. Tell me something you would like to happen in the next chapter and I will pick one person's idea. Yes you will get credit for it also. Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so I loved all your ideas, but one person wanted a little bit of a change in some of the writing. I decided to pick theirs because you all seem to be liking the story and if writing this part for them would make them enjoy the story as much as you then I have to do it. They will get complete credit for their idea. That said It will have to be in a later chapter because it just didn't fit at all in this one no matter how many times I rewrote it.(4) I'm also sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. It's a bit shorter than the last few, but I think you may like it. (fingers crossed). Also back to the whole idea things again I want to give a shout out to **charverv.** Her review made me crack up. I did one thing she asked, but the one she was adamant about I didn't do. I had planned on it, but the story just took it's own turn. OK ramble over, Enjoy!

SPOV

I sat there staring in the eyes of the person who got under my skin the most. Victor had somehow captured me without anyone seeing it and brought me to this room. I knew I was in a basement somewhere. My head was aching and I could feel the blood matting my hair. He must have seen the grimace on my face and knew what it was from.

"I am sorry about that Ms. Stackhouse. They were not suppose to harm you in any way. They have been dealt with."

I didn't really know what to say so I just sat there. There was something off about him. More than the whole creepy factor that usually just flowed from him. It also confused me why Victor wouldn't want me harmed. I figured the only reason Victor would have me here was for him to kill me. Why not get the answers since I was going to die anyway.

"Why wouldn't you want me harmed Victor. Did you want to do it yourself?" Somehow my voice remained calm.

"Do you fear me Sookie?"

Yes! Maybe. "Not you. Mostly what you're capable of." He actually laughed at that. His laugh filled the room and made me shiver.

"You are an interesting woman Sookie Stackhouse. I do see why Eric is so attached to you." I was getting sick of this little dance. If he was going to kill me, I wish he would just get it over with.

"Are you going to kill me or just stand there laughing."

"Oh no. I don't plan to kill you. You will be too valuable to me to kill. Eric wouldn't like it very much either."

"Eric? What does he have to do with anything?" He let out a small laugh.

"Oh my dear, you will find out very soon." The smile that spread across his face made me sick." I have a feeling you won't be very happy with the Sheriff. Though, he really does have good intentions."

"Eric knows where I am?" I could barely get the words out.

"Oh yes. Well, this is not quite what we discussed, but the room we had planned on was no longer safe. You were also not to be harmed. Yes, I believe Mr. Northman will not be too pleased at the way this turned out." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was bent over and heaved. When I was done, Victor surprised me by picking me up and laying me on a couch. For some reason I really wasn't scared of him anymore. For some reason I believed what he said. He would have already killed me if that was his plan. What really scared me was Eric. It made me instantly sick when Victor had told me. Why would Eric do this? Part of me still trusted him. that part of me thought that Eric had to have a good reason. Then there was the part of me that thought Eric had betrayed me. That hurt worse then anything ever had or could. I could feel the tears running down my face, but I didn't notice it for long because I suddenly felt sleepy.

"She's bleeding!" I heard someone roar. I was still loopy, but I could hear their voices.

"It was the Weres. They were taken care of. Now calm yourself."

"I will not calm yourself! I said to make her safe not scare her and bash in her skull!" It was Eric, and he was pissed.

"Do not over react Eric. She is safe. The room we agreed on was no longer safe. I do not believe he knows of our plan, but..what is it they safe than sorry?"

"Does she know?"

"I told her no details." They were silent after that. When I knew they were done discussing things, I let them know I was awake by moving around and stretching.

"Sookie!" Eric was beside me holding my hand instantly. I flinched at his touch and felt his confusion roll through me. I pulled my hand from his and put some distance between us. If the pain on his face wasn't easy enough to read I felt it slamming into me.

"Sookie please." I just shook my head at him. He was ripping me a part from the inside.

"What did you do?" I asked in almost a whisper. "What did you do Eric?" I started to tear up again. Eric grabbed both sides of my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I had to protect you Sookie. If anything happened to you.......if anything happened to you I would die. You are everything to me. Please believe me Sookie. This was not apart of the plan." It hurt to stare into his eyes.

"I was grabbed and knocked out. Then I woke up in a basement somewhere Eric. What did you do?" His face twisted in pain and anger. How could he be angry at me?

"You weren't suppose to be harmed. I didn't tell you about it because if someone saw the men take you it would seem real. If you would have known about it it would taken the shock out of it. If those men weren't already dead I would rip their throats out."

"Why did you have men take me?" I was getting angry, but I didn't really know at what yet.

Before Eric could say anything Victor jumped in.

"The King feels your talents would increase if you were like us. He wants to turn you and make you his second. Seeing as how_ I_ am his second I can not have this. I had planned to get rid of you, but it would be a wasted resource you see. Last night I talked to your bonded and he was none too thrilled. We came up with a plan. His only condition was your safety. I was to arrange a safe room for you with guards, and Eric will help me...dethrone the King." He had been protecting me. He saved my life, and I had coiled away from his touch. His hands still held mt face. I flung my hands around his neck and hugged him to me. I felt his body relax against mine, and his arms tightened around me.

"I'm so sorry Eric." I cried into his shirt. I never wanted to hurt him.

"It's okay Lover. There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you Sookie." I was shocked he had said that in front of Victor. Wouldn't that make him look weak? If he didn't care, neither did I.

"I love you too Eric."

"Ah well, it's time to go to the main floor Northman. We have a problem to take care of." Victor seemed a little nervous.

"Where are you going?'' I asked Eric tightening my hold on him.

"I have to old up my side of the bargain. There are a few others on our side, but it is mostly Victor and me. We're going to take care of this Sookie."

"No Eric don't go. Don't leave me." He pulled away to look me in my eyes.

"It's okay Sookie. You're going to be safe I promise."

"I don't care about me!" I was about to lose it. If Eric went to do this he may never come back. If he died there was no reason for me. "If anything happened to you Eric I would.....I would die." His chuckle brought me from my dark thoughts.

"It's hard to think of a word that describes what you feel isn't it?" I remembered him having to think of what to say when he had said the same thing to me. There wasn't anything that could hurt worse than losing him.

"Please don't Eric." I knew it wouldn't help, but I had to beg anyway.

"I have to." He pulled my face to his and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. It scared me. It was almost like a goodbye. My heart started to race. I pressed my face even closer to his before he broke our kiss. He leaned his forehead on mine. "Please." I whispered. He kissed my nose and got his feet. Victor started out the door, but Eric paused in the frame.

"I'll come back for you. I love you."

Then I watched him walk out the door not sure if he would ever walk back through it.

"I love you too."

A/N: So what did you think? Anyone shocked at Victor or did anyone see it coming? Do you still want him dead? Well review. The next one should be out soon.

P.S. Question of the night: Am I the only girl dreading Eric's homoerotic moment with Lafyette coming up? Why Allan Ball Why?!?!?!?!


	9. 9 Northman's Gone

A/N: Long time no see huh? Most of you have already read my long author's note so I won't go into it any further. I hope you all enjoy this update. It was definitely a journey writing this story again. Please remember this not Beta'd so there **will** be mistakes. Okay I'll shut it so you can read!

These characters belong to Charalaine Harris. I do not own them in any way. Well except Kendle and Caiden!

SPOV

Eric had been gone for what felt like a lifetime. According to my phone it had been thirty minutes. I could feel anger, rage, excitement, and even a little lust coming from Eric. Well more like bloodlust. It made me think about the time in New Orleans when Eric had kissed me during the fight. I never would understand how you could go from chopping someone's head off to making out in less than ten seconds. There always seems to be a fight or kiss when I go out of town with Eric. I just hoped that tonight ended like all the others. Eric safe and in one piece.

It was hard to just sit here while Eric was out there fighting for me. Because of me. If something happened to him I don't think I could survive. It was hard to remember a time that I was as happy I am when I'm with him. _Ok Stackhouse, you're turning to mush. No tears. No fears. He's out there fighting not you!_ I wiped away my tears, but it didn't help. New ones just started to fall. _What happened to you? When did you become so weak? He's out there fighting and your sitting on this couch crying. _My phone vibrating interuppted my thoughts_, _but I didn't have a chance to open it. Something happened to Eric. Pain and rage went through me and then it was quiet. I sat there for a minute waiting to feel him. Nothing. I got up and ran to the door. I started up the steps, but ran into a tall muscular figure.

"Eric!" I flung my arms around his neck, but my fingers couldn't find his blonde hair to twine in. There was no long hair for them to find. This wasn't Eric.

EPOV

I didn't want to leave Sookie there. I didn't think I could, but I had to. It was to save her life. I promised I would come for her, and I will. DeCastro has to die. I will not let him use and turn Sookie. We made our way up the stairs and on to the main floor. I didn't trust Victor to have my back in this fight, but I trusted what he told me. His greed was saving Sookie so I promised my help. Victor wanted to be King. I wanted to be with Sookie.

We took the elevator up to the private floor. Victor walked to DeCastro's door and walked in. It took me by surprise that there were no guards at the King's door, but that thought slipped by when the door opened. We walked in as Felipe was having breakfast. Victor wasted no time in stating why we were here.

"Felipe, you have decided to replace me as your Second with Sookie Stackhouse. We will not allow that. I fear your time has come to an end." Laughter filled the room as Felipe released the girl and stood up. Movement to my right caught my attention. Victor was smiling as he walked to stand beside the King. The look on their faces was victory.

"He is a good actor is he not?" His smug smile sent anger through me. One of his guards came at me from behind, but I was prepared for him. I spun with my sword taking his head with me. My fangs were down, and I was ready for a war.

"What a shame. He was rather good at his job. Well I can't have you killing all my guards for no reason. You will lose this battle, Eric, no matter how many people you kill." He turned to Victor. "Is she still in that room?" That's why Victor had to put Sookie in the basement. The King had wanted Sookie in the room we agreed on. Victor nodded and Felipe smiled. "Good. I shall go meet with my future Queen. She will not like the idea of you in pain or worse. Yes, I do believe she will agree to my terms. As long as I promise your safety, I do beieve the girl would do just about anything I asked." Pain and rage shot through me at just the picture of his hands on her.

"If you lay one finger on her I will kill you slower than I already planned."

"Ah, you still believe your going to kill me? Ha! If you try, I will have the men waiting outside her door torture her worse than any fairy could. It is your choice what happens to her Northman." I knew men were coming behind me with silver, but I didn't fight them.

"Wise choice Sheriff. She will appreciate not being tortured." He turned to Victor. "Take him to the back. Bound him with the chains and do not give him any blood. We may let him help drain the girl later. Wouldn't that be something?" His smile grew at the idea.

Victor led me back to the cells. I knew the place was bugged. "The guards?" I asked.

He smiled and glanced at the cameras. "They are on _my_ side Northman." I smiled back.

"Good."

He led me to a cell and said too low for anything but me to pick up, "They will come for you when he's gone."

SPOV

I stiffened and almost screamed before his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Sookie don't scream!" He whispered. "It's okay. It's me Kendle. We're here to watch you. You can't leave the room. Felipe is about to be up in the other room. You can't make a sound." He let go of me when I nodded. We walked back into the basement so I could talk.

"What happened to Eric?"

"It's part of their plan Sookie. Don't worry about him. Everything is fine." Everything was most certainly not fine, and I almost told him so until I came to my senses and nodded knowing he was just trying to comfort me.

"Thank you for helping us Kendle. I know Caiden can't be too happy about your involvement in this." He smiled at the mention of her name.

"She stands by what ever I decide. She a is a good woman. I know she thinks highly of you Sookie." We chatted about their situation for a couple more minutes until I was hit with love and calm. It brought tears to my eyes knowing Eric was somewhere probably fighting for our lives and all he could think about was me. He needed to focus on him. I didn't care what really happened to me as long as he was okay. I was starting to notice how different his life was with me in it. Since I had known him his life had never been threatened as much as it had the few months we had been together. He was fighting for us right now with no promise that he would survive.

But what if he did? What if we both survived? What then? We couldn't just go home and pretend it didn't happen. There would be consequences. Major consequences. I was ruining his life, or existence, whatever you wanted to call it. All this was my fault. Would Eric's life be better if I wasn't in it? Would he be safer without me?

"Sookie this will all be over soon."

"Yes but then what? We just go home and no one brings it up and we live happily ever after? I don't think so Kendle. I may be an uneducated, small town girl, but that doesn't mean I lack common sense. This will not end well. For anyone involved." I looked him in the eye, begging him to run. Get out before anyone knows he was involved.

"I am here because it is what's right. Your life...it means no less than anyone else's."

"It means no more." I whispered.

"You are wrong. You have helped human and supes alike. You have done many things for my kind Sookie. Now it is time for someone to do something for you."

"Thank you Kendle. Even if I do not agree with it, thank you." Before he could respond there was a struggle above us. It was not loud and full of war cries like I was used to. I was panicking, and it must have shown on my face.

"Sookie everything is fine." He looked in my eyes trying to reassure me.

"Why is it so quiet? It didn't sound like much of a fight.."

"If it were a loud battle it would draw people's attention would it not? Though almost all of the King's men are not on his side, there are still some that are. There would be enough people for a true battle and that would only cause witnesses. We need this to be as quiet as possible." What he said made complete sense. The only thing that worried me now was that I could no longer feel Eric. Not sense he pushed love and calm at me. I knew if he had had any part of DeCastro's death I would have felt it.

Where was Eric? Why did I feel so much pain and anger a few minutes before I felt nothing at all? I was about to really freak out when I heard the door open. I held my breath. Eric would walk down those steps and we would leave. Everything would be okay. I jumped up running to the stairs only to meet Victor and another guard.

"Where's Eric?" He just stood there looking at me. "Where is he?" I screamed, balling my fist at my sides.

"Northman is gone." The worst pain I had ever felt shot through me. Then I was filed with pain and rage. I remember screaming and then time seemed to stop. All I could see was a bright white light as his words rang through my ears.

_Northman is gone._

A/N: So what did you think? Did it at least get you back into the story? I hope I still have some readers out there lol. I know this prob has a little bit of a different feel to all the other chapters, but this is the first time writing this story by myself. Their B-day is would be next week and it's almost been a year since I lost them so I found it fitting to start this story back up when I did. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
